Instincts et mauvais temps
by Motokolas
Summary: Lorsque l'on devient hollow, les seules choses qui restent sont : l'instinct de survie, les pulsions destructrices et meurtrières et enfin...les pulsions sexuelles. C'est ce qu'Hichigo essaie de faire comprendre à son roi...


**Instinct et mauvais temps** par Motokolas

Dislaimer : bleach pas à moi (cher Tite Kubo, tu ne pourrais pas me donner juste Hichigo ? Aller quoi )

Blabla de l'auteur : Comme je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de fic françaises sur le hollow de notre fraise aux cheveux roux, je traduis les miennes. Cette fois si c'est un peu plus qu' un simple drable du POV d'Hichigo. C'est bien un Hichi/Ichi. Me demande encore comment _moi_ j'ai pu écrire çà ;

--------------------------------------------

Les paupières d'Ichigo bougèrent faiblement pendant qu'un petit grognement s'échappait de sa gorge. Il était conscient d'une présence familière à ses côtés et du fait d'être en position allongé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement. La première chose qu'il vit fut un éclair déchirant un ciel orageux. Il ne pleuvait pas mais le vent hurlait.

-« Qu'est-ce que... »

- « Enfin réveillé. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait mourir, Majesté » Entendit Ichigo entre deux coups de tonnerre.

L'adolescent leva son regard pour tomber sur des yeux noirs et ambrés au milieu d'un visage blanc. Le hollow était penché sur lui. Ichigo réalisa que se tête reposait sur les genoux de son double. Pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée, il tenta de se relever. Avec rien de plus qu'un simple doigt orné d'un ongle noir appuyé contre son front, il fut repoussé en position allongée.

-« T'es pas capable de te tenir debout, pas encore.» fit l'homme blanc avec un sourire moqueur. « Soit un gentil garçon et repose-toi »

-« Si tu es là, c'est que je suis dans mon monder intérieur…mais pourquoi est-ce que le temps est si mauvais ? »

« On est sur l'dernier immeuble encore debout. Quant au temps qu'il fait…ben au moins il n' pleut pas. »

-« Le dernier immeuble ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?? » S'écria Ichigo inquiet.

-« T'en souviens pas ? » demanda le hollow en levant un sourcil.

-« Pas vraiment » Ichigo toussa et une douleur lancinante se propagea dans tout son corps.

-« On a faillit mourir, espèce de roi inutile. »

-« On… ? »

-« Fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien que si tu meurs, je n'aie d'autre choix que de te suivre ! C'est pour ça que je n'veux pas d'un roi plus faible que moi. Je n'suis pas libre de mes mouvements, alors le moins que j'puisse faire et d'm'assurer que celui en qui je vis est assez fort pour n'pas mourir bêtement. » 

-« Tu as peur de mourir ? » Demanda lentement Ichigo.

-« C'est pas ça. Je suis un hollow et quand on en devient un, les seules choses qui restent sont les instincts primaires : l'autoprotection et l'instinct de survie, les pulsions meurtrières et destructrices et enfin… » Il marqua un pause avant d'ajouter «…les pulsions sexuelles. »

-« Je suis bien content que ne m'aie pas dérangé avec ces dernières »

-« Seulement parc'que je n'ai toujours été 'libre' que quand tu te battais. Pas vraiment le bon moment pour des pensées érotiques. »

-« Je suppose que non effectivement »

Un autre éclair suivit de peu par un coup de tonnerre illumina le ciel gris.

-« N'pense même pas à mourir là, Majesté »

Le roux retomba dans l'inconscience.

--------------------------------------

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, le hollow n'avait pas bougé, usant toujours de ses genoux comme d'un coussin pour la tête de son roi.

-« L'orage s'est arrêté mais l'temps est encore couvert. On soigne ton corps au dehors. Quelques immeubles sont revenus. »

-« Tant mieux » murmura Ichigo

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Il était étrange que le roi et sa monture restent si proches sans se battre.

-« T'as aimé le rêve qu'tu viens de faire, majesté ? »

Ichigo se mis à rougir, ce qui fit rire son alter-ego.

-« T'as pas remarqué qu't'as beaucoup plus de rêves érotiques ces derniers temps ? »

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« J'vis dans ta tête, baka ! »

-« Et bien, pas mal de rêve comme ça oui. Et bien plus… » Ichigo eu une petite toux gênée « …intense que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage pâle du hollow.

-« Moi oui. Tu veux que j't'explique ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

-« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors va y. » soupira Ichigo, toujours incapable de bouger.

-« C'est à cause d'moi »

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Je suis fait d'instincts et je vais bien tant que mes besoins sont remplis. L'autoprotection et l'instinct de survie...t'as pas besoin de t'en occuper d'ceux là, j'les gère en temps voulu.

En me battant avec toi mes pulsions destructrices et meurtrières sont difficilement satisfaites, mais elles les sont.

Mettre un terme à l'existence d'une chose ou de la vie d'une personne me donne une telle impression de puissance ! J'aime sentir les os craquer sous mes ongles noirs et les gouttes de sang chaud couler sur ma peau blanche et froide… »

Il sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensées avant de revenir brutalement à la réalité

-« Tu sais que chaque fois que tu veux tuer quelqu'un, que tu veux vivre ou que tu désires une personne, je le veux encore plus. Je n'fais qu'intensifier tes émotions. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce que tu voulais et ce que je voulais était la même chose. Excepté bien sûr le fait que je voulais (et que je veuille toujours) devenir roi… »

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer

« Mais Ichigo, mes pulsions sexuelles…tu n'fais rien pour elles ! C m'rend dingue ! J'dois exprimer mes désirs d'une manière ou d'un autre ou bien j'vais m'détruire, et toi avec moi par la même occasion. J'ai bien peur qu'utiliser tes rêves ne m'satisfasses pas bien longtemps. »

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, le hollow poursuivit :

-« Alors, t'as prévus d'faire quoi pour ça, majesté ? »

-« Rien. Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai jamais souhaité ton existence ! »

Le hollow en était parfaitement conscient, il n'empêche qu'il fut blessé d'entendre ces mots.

-« Et moi je n'avais jamais voulu être comme je suis ! J'étais supposé être un vrai hollow, un hollow normal mais tu… » Il serra les dents et siffla « T'as aucune idée de c'que c'est que d'vivre ici, dans ce monde désert. Tu ne me laisses même pas me matérialiser de temps en temps ! »

-« Je peux faire ça ? Comment ?» Demanda Ichigo, curieux.

-« De la même manière que ce shinigami aux cheveux rouges t'as montré son 'Zabimaru' évidement ! »

-« Ok, mais je ne vais pas te matérialiser dans le vrai monde de toute façon. »

-« Tu vas devoir t'occuper de mes désirs charnels un jour ou l'autre Majesté, comme t'as du l'faire pour ma soif de sang. Si tu continues à les ignorer, j'ai bien peur de devoir faire appel à la violence pour être satisfait. Bien sûr je suis un hollow et je n'ai aucun problème à y recourir, je disais juste ça pour toi Majesté. »

-« Je dois déjà gérer mes propres…hormones. Je ne peux pas aussi me préoccuper des tiennes ! »

Le hollow eu un petit rire

-« T'es vraiment lent du cerveau toi. Mais tu comprendra en temps voulu. Tu y parviens toujours au final. Pour le moment, encore un peu de repos serait le bienvenu. »

-« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je me sens encore très faible. »

-« Parce que tu l'es. Dors maintenant. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux. A peine quelques minutes plus tard sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier d'un dormeur.

Il n'entendit pas son double murmurer :

-« Dors mon roi, je veille sur toi.»

Sa main pâle caressait doucement les cheveux orange.

-Dommage qu'tu m'laisss pas faire ça quand t'es éveillé. Je n'suis pas si mauvais tu sais. »

-----------------------------------

-« Hollow »

-« Oui, majesté »

Ichigo s'assit, délaissant les genoux de son homologue blanc qui avaient supporté sa tête. Puis il se mit lentement debout.

-« Je retourne dans le vrai monde »

-« Déjà mare de celui-ci ? »

-« Non, mais je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. Mes amis vont probablement beaucoup s'inquiéter si je laisse mon corps inconscient plus longtemps. »

-« A bientôt alors »

-« A bientôt »

Le hollow regarda l'adolescent partir et laissa un long soupire lui échapper.

-------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo était endormi et faisait un rêve érotique. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Son hollow savait que son roi allait probablement soupirer à la vue de son 'excitation' et prendrait une douche pour la calmer.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses se passer ainsi…

-«Majesté…Majesté » répéta-t-il d'un ton étrangement patient.

Les paupières de l'intéressé bougèrent mais restèrent fermées. 

-« Réveille-toi majesté » fit la voix déformée qui sembla moins patiente cette fois.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Sur le bord de son lit se trouvait son hollow. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

-« T...Toi! Tu t'es matérialisé !» bégaya le jeune roux.

Ils restèrent immobiles et le silence s'invita dans la chambre. Ichigo bougea finalement pour se mettre en position assise.

-« Alors...pourquoi tu es là? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance

-« Parce que je suis fatigué de…comment j'peux dire ça sans choquer tes oreilles si prudes…»

Le shinigami déglutit difficilement pendant que son hollow arborait un sourire de…dément.

-« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas m'occuper de 'ça' ?

Le hollow montra du doigt le…enfin, là où il supposait que la preuve de la virilité d'Ichigo se trouvait. Le garçon baissa la tête en suivant des yeux le doigt si pâle. Il rougit soudainement en comprenant ce que alter ego voulait dire.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour… » Il s'arrêta, rougit de plus belle, et ajouta finalement « dégage !»

-« Je le sais bien, Majesté. Mais ce n'est pas parce que t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça que je ne peux pas m'en occuper. Ne peux-tu pas voir que je…le veux ? Laisse moi faire, je te promets je ne te ferais pas de mal.»

-« Y'a pas moyen ! T'es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais ! »

-« Chuuuut, pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, Ichigo. » Le hollow se glissa plus près de lui. Il posa sa main sur la partie intime du shinigami seulement protégée par le drap blanc et son caleçon.

Tout le corps d'Ichigo se raidit avant de s'écarter d'un coup.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais, espèce de…de hollow ! Je t'interdis de me toucher là !»

L'homme blanc eu un sourire machiavélique.

-« Tu veux dire que je peux te toucher ailleurs ? » Il leva sa main vers le torse nu de son roi. Une fois encore la surprise se lisait aisément sur le visage d'Ichigo

-« Bien sûr que non ! Ne me touche nulle part ! répliqua-t-il en repoussant la main pâle d'un geste agacé.

-« Tu n'étais pas si défensif dans ton monde intérieur » bougonna le double

-« Je pouvais à peine bouger, j'étais presque mort. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu l'être. » se défendit l'adolescent.

-« Ichigo » dit le hollow sérieusement, « T'as la trick, je le sais. Ce sont mes pulsions sexuelles qui t'ont fait avoir ce dernier rêve. Pas les tiennes.

La 'fraise' détourna la tête de sa réplique blanche.

-« Ne pourrais-tu pas les contrôler un petit peu et les garder pour toi ? »

-« Je suis un hollow, je n'ai rien pour me 'contrôler'. Je t'ai dit que je dois m'occuper de mes désires »

-« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là. »

-« mais si. Tu me permets de satisfaire mes autres besoins mais…t'as pas d'vie sexuelle. Les rêves n'sont plus assez pour moi. Je t'avais prévenu…Tu comprends, Majesté? »

-« En gros, tu veux… » Il n'acheva pas la phrase, évitant toujours de regarder son alter ego.

-« Tout juste. Je suis sûr qu'actuellement tu peux sentir mon désir grandir, exactement comme tu peux ressentir ma soif de sang pendant les combats. Si tu ne fais rien à propos de ça, je ne peux pas te garantir que tu vas…rester sain d'esprit. Très,_très_ bientôt je vais te dire 'je ne peux plus m'en empêcher'. Si tu ne veux pas que les choses tournent mal, soit un bon roi et laisse moi 'jouer'. »

-« Je ne peux pas te laisser 'jouer' avec quelqu'un ! Qui accepterais de faire 'ça' avec toi ? »

-« Mais nul autre que _toi_, Majesté. Je pensais que c'était assez évident. Personne d'autre n'est plus proche de moi. »

-« Tu ne...tu ne veux pas…une fille ?? »

-« Je me contrefiche de ça. J'ai juste besoin de contact physique. Ferme tes yeux et laisse moi faire. Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. Regarde dans mes yeux et tu le verras bien.»

Il posa une main blanche sur la cuisse d'Ichigo qui frissonna mais ne tourna pas sa tête vers son hollow.

-« Regarde moi » dit la voix déformée qui devenait impatiente.

-« Je… j'peux pas ».

L'homme si pâle attrapa le menton du shinigami pour qu'ils soient face à face.

Ichigo était à la fois méfiant et confus.

-« Tu vois que tu peux » fit le hollow en souriant.

-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi quand tu es en colère ou quand tu veux manger mon âme, mais là j'ai peur » commença lentement Ichigo « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dévorer du regard ainsi…surtout par des yeux noirs et ambrés. »

-« Je veux ton corps, Majesté. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser avoir peur sur ce point là ou je n'vais jamais être satisfait. Je serais gentil alors ne sois pas effrayé.»

Et avec ça il embrassa l'épaule de son roi et laissa ses lèvres pâles effleurer son cou. Le garçon roux se figea.

-« C'est froid » Murmura-t-il sans pour autant bouger.

Le hollow se faufila derrière celui qu'il appelait 'partenaire' et plaça ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de celui-ci.

-« Hé! Ne te mets pas si près de moi »

-« Trop tard » murmura l'homme blanc « Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher.»

Le roi tenta de s'en aller mais deux bras clairs autour de son torse l'en empêchèrent. Commençant à paniquer, Ichigo cria :

-« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher !»

-« Et moi je t'ai dit que je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Je t'ai aussi dis que j'allais être gentil. Reste calme. Je ne sais pas te forcer à quoi que soit si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Je promets que tes fesses n'ont rien à craindre. Je ne veux pas te blesser aujourd'hui. Je veux juste caresser toutes et chacune des parties de ton corps. Je veux sentir ta peau bronzée et chaude sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je veux la sentir et la goûter… »

Le hollow pressa son corps un peu plus fort contre celui d'Ichigo. Le Shinigami laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise quand il ne pu ignorer l'érection frottant contre son dos.

-« Tu es... !»

-« Bien sûr qu'j'le suis ! Qu'est ce 'tu croyais ? C'est mon 'rêve' qui t'a rendu excité comme ça. Impossible que je ne sois pas 'dur' moi aussi devant de telles pensées érotiques ! Maintenant relax, et concentre-toi juste sur c'que tu ressens.»

Il laissa ses mains blanches parcourir le torse nu et bronzé d'ichigo pendant que sa langue bleue taquinait le cou de son roi.

-« Enlève tes mains ! Oi ! Arrête tout de suite ! Hollow ! »

Mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte pour empêcher totalement Ichigo de bouger.

-« Calme-toi » susurra-t-il dans l'oreille de son partenaire « Profite en. Sois mon guide. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes. Ne retiens pas tes gémissements quand ils viendront »

-« Je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Je te l'ai dis, Je suis juste mes envies et désires. Et ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de ton contact et ce que je veux c'est simplement toi. On est tout les deux ici et 'dur' ». Une main fantomatique frôla le tissu du sous-vêtement d'Ichigo. « Tu ne voudrais pas rester dans cet état » Il bougea légèrement ses hanches pour presser un peu plus sa propre érection contre le dos de son roi. Le hollow eu du mal à réprimer un petit gémissement en ajoutant : « Et moi non plus. »

Ichigo ne bougea pas et ne dis rien.

-« S'il te plait » supplia presque la voix déformée. C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo discernait un tel ton chez son hollow. C'est probablement ce que le roi voulait entendre car il soupira avant de marmonner :

-« Très bien. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me débarrasser de toi sinon. Ton reiatsu est tellement rempli de désir que c'en est presque…douloureux.»

Ces mots étaient la permission que le hollow attendait.

-« Merci, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas Ichigo » répondit-il en embrassant la clavicule de son roi pendant que ses mains glissaient dans le sous-vêtement d'Ichigo.

-« Je l'espère, hollow...Je l'espère"

Ichigo comprit finalement pourquoi son 'autre lui-même' l'avait traité de 'lent du cerveau'. Depuis le début le hollow avait prévu de satisfaire ses propres envies en même temps que celles de son roi…

------------------------------------

merci pour la lecture, et un merci de plus pour ceux qui laisseront une review


End file.
